My Fragile Heart
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: After E Class. Nagisa, kills Koro-sensei, he follows his dreams into becoming an assassin. Maybe he didn't know it, but everyone in his old class misses him after he stages his death. Too bad the 'Blue Cobra' gets a new target who goes by the name is Karma. But when he arrives, the mission goes haywire...
1. Chapter 1

It was like a regular day for Nagisa until his phone vibrated and rang.

" Hello, Lovro."

" A secret top level assassination has been requested by a Japanese government agent, and he has picked you..."

" Go, on. I'm listening."

" Your mission is–"

The phone call finished within ten minutes. The Blue Cobra let out a delighted sigh and a small chuckle.

Another assassination.

No, he did not kill for the paycheck he'd be receiving. It was mostly for sport and the exhilarating thrill of the murder.

The blunette loved blood and the silent whoosh of his weapon. Whether it was a deadly bullet or a quick slash of the knife, he always demolished his target and succeeded his mission.

And he had to thank Takoka-San for being his first target on the job. After all, his efforts taught him bloodlust.

There was no doubt he would except this mission. It seemed so simple. The mission, however, would probably make him regret it on his dying day. The man he was about to assassinate was one of his former classmates.

The Blue Cobra shot a dart at his wall. On the wall were many forgotten pictures, each one more painful to look at than the next. The sky blue dart landed on a picture of a red haired teenage boy with mischievous golden eyes.

" Karma-kun, your time has just became limited."

He hated his ex-best friend.

After all, why wouldn't you hate your friend when they abandoned you in the best moment in your life? Nagisa, the person who had killed their beloved target in middle school. They had seemed so scared, so vulnerable when he had stuck a knife through his tie, and ultimately into his heart.

The Blue Cobra remembered the pleasure of getting the slime and human blood on his hands.

The liquid stained them a beautiful crimson red.

His 3-E classmates had gasped, with joyful tears leaking in their eyes as their all powerful sensei crumbled down onto the ground. He remembered Karasuma and Irina's looks, amazed and surprised. It was then when he realized all except one was happy. It was his dearest friend, Karma. In fact, he had looked at him with the worst emotions one could look at another.

Disgust.

Horror.

Disappointment.

Worry.

But the most of all, sadness.

His classmates had celebrated, each one joyful yet, on the inside, every one of them was sad and shocked. Karma had ran away.

And because of that, his best friend left him for what he thought, forever.

He was able to use the ten billion yen to save his father.

Nagisa's mother, who had once tried to cross-dress him, had been shocked yet joyful when she learned that he had killed the monster. Nagisa felt the misery settle in slightly a few days after. He knew that it was because of Koro-sensei that everyone in his class was now successful and infamous.

It was because of Koro-sensei that Karasuma and Irina was brought together.

It was because Koro-sensei that Nagisa became the Blue Cobra.

He was thankful for his friends for the first month. They even helped Lovro and his teachers into training him into an assassin. But, however, he had to cut off all ties with his friends and family because he was a pro assassin now.

Not even his friends nor family could distract him from being professional.

So, he had staged his death in order to pretend he was dead. It was heartbreaking, yes, but the worst part that _no one_ in the class tried to find him again. Nagisa's body was missing, but no one ever questioned or went to find him.

Not even Karma.

With these thoughts swimming in his head, he packed for the trip. Tomorrow, Nagisa was going to be boarding the plane to go from Russia to Tokyo.

Another thought ran through his head.

' Thank you, Koro-sensei, for making me who I am today.'

" Take this."

He slid 100,000 yen toward the luggage checker. The man accepted it graciously and let Nagisa through even without asking him why. Nagisa's strong and heavily trained legs carried him into the airport, and onto the plane.

The Blue Cobra never wore a wig. In fact, disguises were never worn by him. Nagisa didn't care if anyone knew who he was, because his childhood was dead. No one would question him. Everyone only knew him by his alias, ' Blue Cobra.' No other name was ever given to him.

A man sat in a seat right next to him.

" Yo."

Nagisa whipped his head sideways at the sound of the voice.

A million thoughts ran through his head but the name 'Tersaka' was evident in his mind.

" A-ah, hello."

His disguise was perfect. A stammering and nervous little boy like he had been a few years back.

However, Nagisa saw the fleeting flash of recognition in the man's eyes.

" I know you— I've only met one person in my entire life with hair and eyes like yours."

" A-Ano, t-that's impossible."

Tersaka regarded him suspiciously, " His name was Nagisa."

By now, the Blue Cobra was actually flustered. The feigned nervousness had been replaced by the real feeling. All of his previous training left him and his mouth went slack.

" Well, there's only one way to prove it..."

Tersaka took his phone out and dialed Nagisa's private number.

The Blue Cobra switched the ringer off swiftly on his phone.

Nothing happened, and Nagisa let out the breath he was holding.

" Eh, I'm being paranoid," Tersaka shrugged, " He's dead anyways. There's no way a man would keep a number for that long. Sorry."

Nagisa slid down his chair in relief, " U-Uh yeah..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was something so beautiful, and so fragile.

With crystals glittering off the silk material and hitting the sunlight at all the right angles, it was breathtaking. It was simply too beautiful for him to wear. The fabric glided on his skin like butter and slipped on smoother than milk.

Nagisa smiled a disarming laugh in the mirror, perfecting his more female side of allure.

The sweetheart neckline accentuated his collar bones and his feminine body type. He had no breasts for this dress, but his waist was incredibly thin and his limbs seemed to be thinly muscled. The dark blue dress brought the blue out of his eyes.

The blue haired man curled a lip upward in disgust and mimicked his mother, " You're so pretty, Nagisa-chan..."

With a neck breaking force and speed, he threw a knife towards the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces.

" Pretty my ass."

He combed the black temporary dye through his hair. Sighing, he applied even more oils in his hair to get it flow more naturally. Nagisa smiled charmingly as he combed his hair downwards.

Grabbing his Chanel Bag and hopping into a limo, he slipped a knife into his boxer briefs. Like the God of Death, he had a gun built into his fingers. Sure, it was itchy and annoying sometimes, but it had saved his ass from being whopped.

Speaking of which, he'd been doing too many squats lately to get his bum perfectly round and squeezable so he'd look more feminine. He sighed and laughed. The man driving the limo felt a chill down his back and almost screamed when something slithered around him like a snake.

But when he looked around, there was no snake. Instead, there was just a pretty lady sitting in the back seat, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling delicately. The driver gulped before stopping the limo.

" Miss... We're here." He quietly said.

" Thank you," Nagisa handed him three Benjamins, " Keep the change."

The driver smiled happily, it was twice the amount that this trip cost!

" Thank you, Miss...?" He asked for her name.

Nagisa panicked and forgot his alibi, and choked on his words, thinking of the first name he could remember, " Kaede."

" Have a nice day, Miss Kaede."

' Miss Kaede' walked out of the limo confidently, ignoring the lingering stares of passerbys and a wolf whistle from a drunken bunch. His heel clacked ominously as he entered the large building.

It was obvious- this wasn't going to be an easy mission.

Nagisa bit his lips and sighed, " Come at me, bro."

With a slight sway of his hips, 'she' flashed 'her' ID at the security, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for them to give her the go-ahead. They nodded and she slipped the fake ID into her purse.

Inside, was a party so disgustingly luxurious and lavishing, Nagisa wanted to bare his teeth and scream. Everything he touched screamed 'expensive' and 'gold', he flinched like he was burned.

Sipping the red wine that someone served to him, he elegantly made it to the center of the room and looked for his target.

 _There!_

A flash of crimson hair evaded his vision right when the music started playing. He almost gasped in delight.

Karma was making his way towards the black hair lady, taking note of how similar she looked like to his middle school best friend. He was suspicious, but put on a bright and charming grin.

" May I have this dance, m'lady."

Nagisa counted to three before saying, " You may."

With one hand stretched out and the other one placed on the woman's waist, they twirled and waltzed around the ballroom beautifully. People stopped to watch their interpret dance and noticed how these two seemed to be so close even though they had just met.

With a few more songs later, and a couple of carefully proportioned wine glasses that both had pretended to drink, they pretended to be intoxicated with each other. One with the intent to kill and the other dying of curiousity.

" Why don't we go somewhere more private, Karma-san?"

Nagisa controlled the shiver of disgust that ran down his back from saying his name. He wanted to rip him apart on the spot and let his beautiful crimson blood run for all its worth.

Pity that he couldn't.

" Of course."

Together, they headed into the back room where Nagisa was painfully aware of how quiet it had become. He let out a loose ring of laughter and threw the knife so fast with deadly accuracy that he was sure that Karma would die.

Except he hadn't, but a slow clapping resounded through the room.

Gakushuu smiled down at them with his malicious grin, his hands paused in mid clap.

" Pity that you haven't killed Karma-chan, Nagisa. I hired you to kill him, and look–you've failed your job! I guess I'll just have the Ministry arrest you for the _attempted murder of the Head of Bureaucracy!"_

He let out an ecstatic laugh while Karma and Nagisa's eyes twitched when the authorities arrived on the scene immediately after Gakushuu had said that. Nagisa growled and dropped his weapons, frowning.


End file.
